Akatsuki
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Vida y obra de cada uno de sus miembros. [Primero: Sasori]


"Akatsuki"

By: Miyu Aensland

Miyu: Bueno, he tenido ganas de hacer este fic desde hace tiempo, asi que ¡aquí esta!. Sería, en idea, la vida y muerte de cada uno de sus miembros. Espero que les agrade :)

Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si asi lo fuera, el Akatsuki dominaría el mundo ya XD

Capítulo 1: Sasori

El caluroso viento de la villa daba indicio de un nuevo nacimiento de la misma. Un joven muchacho abría de conocer el mundo futuramente y quien sabe que sería de su destino a mas tardar.  
En la sala de parto, una joven muchacha descansaba del agotador parto recién habido unos minutos atrás, sostenía a una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos que reía y lloraba como cualquier niño.  
La pareja joven se abrazo tiernamente como muestra de afecto y calor humano, logrando asi que el pequeño niño sonriese ante tal gesto. Ahora, los futuros padres se miraban entre si y sonreían contentos por el nacimiento de su hijo, pero debían hallarle un nombre para el susodicho.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y entró una mujer mayor ya de por si, aparentando perfectamente ser la abuela de ese niño pequeño. Ambos jóvenes la miraron y sonrieron ante su presencia, la familia reunida por el acontecimiento era algo hermoso.  
El pequeño niño miro a su abuela y le sonrió muy contento por la presencia de esta, y sonrió mas aun cuando esta le dedico una de sus sonrisas.

– Si aceptan la opinión de esta vieja... Me gustaría que lo llamaremos Sasori-

El niño rió como señal de aprobación de ese nombre. Sus padres luego de mirarse mutuamente y pensarlo, hicieron un gesto de aprobación igual que el bebe.  
Pasados ya unos minutos el doctor entro en la sala, dando por entendido que la mujer debía descansar y llevándose consiguió al pequeño Sasori. El pequeño lloro porque lo separaban de su madre pero inmediatamente se calmo al oír su voz...

– No tengas miedo, siempre estaremos contigo...-

Pasado ya un año del tragico accidente, el pequeño aun no tenía conciencia de lo ocurrido sino hasta sus cinco años de edad.  
Dolor. Ese sentimiento que le causa cada vez que ve esa foto de todos reunidos, sonrientes por su nacimiento, pero que solo hace que amargamente sufra aún mas.  
Encerrado en su cuarto sin deseos mas que de terminar sus construcciones y esa foto solo como guía. Chiyo, su abuela preocupada desde el piso de abajo, con buenas intenciones lo deja terminar su objetivo.  
Lagrimas, sueño, dolor y angustia invaden al pequeño pelirrojo cuando finaliza por fin su arte. Frente suyo, dos marionetas perfectamente diseñadas con la semejanza de sus queridos padres. Extiende su mano para acariciarlas y luego hace su técnica correspondiente para hacerlas animadas. Ambas marionetas rodean cada uno de sus lados y haciendo que sus brazos se extendiesen, sellándolo en un abrazo cálido, tal y como cuando era un simple bebe, y así dejando de lado cada una de sus preocupaciones y tristezas hasta quedar profundamente dormido, y por ende, cayendo las marionetas inanimadas al mismo tiempo.

Desde la puerta, la vieja anciana contemplaba la escena un poco triste y dolida, pero sin interrumpir. Si asi era tranquilo, debía de respetarle, y sin decir mas cerro la puerta silenciosamente dejando atrás suyo a Sasori descansando con la marioneta de sus padres...

Con el pasar de los años, Sasori comenzó a sentir que ese no era su lugar, que debía haber algo que le hiciera sentir mejor. El un gran marionetista obsesionado con las emociones sabía que había llegado la hora de partir. Entonces un grupo de ninjas renegados, todos de rango S, vino en su búsqueda. Simplemente pensar en que no le quedaba nada salvo la vieja Chiyo que según el ya no le importaba y le había arrebatado lo mas preciado...  
Sus marionetas ahora le protegerían de todo, y el mismo se juraría que sería como una marioneta, no volvería a sentir mas dolor y se encerraría en otra marioneta, nadie tampoco lo podría ver.  
Y sin decir nada mas... Partió de su villa donde una vez fue feliz...  
Se le asigno de compañero a un joven rubio proveniente de la aldea de la roca, llamado Deidara. Sus conversaciones siempre trataban sobre el arte y la muerte, entre otras cosas mas irrelevantes.

Y los años siguieron pasando, hasta que su misión fue buscar al demonio que estaba encerrado en el Kazekage de la villa oculta donde una vez perteneció. El basto desierto dio su bienvenida a los dos miembros. Mientras su compañero iba en busca de Sabaku no Gaara, el implantaba los explosivos por emergencia, debido a que el conocía el funcionamiento de los ninjas perfectamente.  
Nostalgia. Dolor... ¿Dolor?. No, el no podía dejarse manipular nuevamente por ese sentimiento, asi que prosiguió con lo suyo.  
Odiaba esperar, lo ponía furioso, pero al cabo de unos minutos mas de los debido, su compañero volvió a aparecer con el cuerpo inerte de joven pelirrojo y sin mas demora, partieron de allí.

- ¿Se encuentra bien Sasori? No lo noto mas callado de lo normal- pregunto el rubio  
- ...No es nada-

Y finalmente llego a la cueva de la organización, su compañero dejo el cuerpo y comenzaron el ritual de extracción. Lentamente Gaara iba muriendo con cada parte que era extraída de su demonio.  
Todos los miembros del Akatsuki donaban su chakra para realizar la técnica que le causo la muerte de Gaara.  
Los miembros que no estaban allí informaron que un grupo de ninjas venía en busca de Kazekage.

– Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto y Chiyo, la integrante del consejo de la villa oculta de la arena- dijo la voz fría de Itachi  
- ¿La vieja Chiyo va a venir?- Preguntó nostálgico Sasori

Algunos recuerdos dejaron escaparse lentamente pero los contuvo hasta que finalizó la extracción. Llevaron su cuerpo inerte y muerto hasta la entrada esperando que apareciera. No le interesaban el resto, solo le molestaba esa persona que le hacía traer esos recuerdos nuevamente. Chiyo.

Finalmente entraron, todos enojados gritando que devolvieran a Gaara. Entonces al enterarse de su muerte, el joven rubio frenéticamente quería lanzarse a toda costa contra Deidara.

– Deidara, informa que han llegado, yo me encargare de ellos- dijo la voz ronca de Sasori

Tras larga batalla, Sasori mostró sus grandes habilidades como marionetista y su verdadera forma, incluido con su técnica.  
Chiyo tomo la posesión del cuerpo de la pelirosada como marioneta y destruyo cada una de las marionetas bien diseñadas del pelirrojo, incluyendo la misma que era el cuerpo del joven. Pero aún no estaba muerto. Otra de sus marionetas tomo su corazón y dio vida a Sasori nuevamente, que lo único que quería era matar a esa persona que lo hacía volver a sentir...  
Logra envenenar a la vieja Chiyo como fin...

Ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento de calor... ¿Amor? Si... Ese sentimiento que solo sentía con las marionetas de sus padres...

– Ese sentimiento.. Padre... Madre... –volteándose a la correspondiente-  
Gracias... - 

Al lado de Sasori, ambas marionetas atravesaban el corazón de pelirrojo con una katana, dandole a la muerte un tono mas amable para él.  
Sasori cerró los ojos lentamente, muriendo cada vez mas rápido no sin antes escuchar dentro suyo la voz de su madre.

–_ No te preocupes, siempre estaremos contigo...-_

Entonces los vio al lado suyo... No, no a sus marionetas... Sino a sus verdaderos padres abrazándolo cálidamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

"El arte es algo estable capaz de expresar hasta el sentimiento mas inexplicable"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miyu: Me ha gustado como me ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también y agradecería si me dejasen algun RR, se acepta cualquier cosa

Saludos

"El Arte es algo efímero, algo que se va en susurro"  
"El arte es todo lo contrario, es algo que puede mantenerse y expresar hasta lo mas inexpresable"


End file.
